1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive substrate structure and a method for manufacturing the same, in particular, to a conductive substrate structure with conductive channels formed by using a two-sided cut approach and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A substrate has top circuits on its top surface and bottom circuits on its bottom surface, wherein the top circuits are electrically connected to the bottom circuits by using conductive holes. The method of the prior art for manufacturing the conductive holes is that: forming a plurality of through holes on the substrate by laser or machine to drill through the substrate, and then filling conductive material into the through holes to complete the conductive holes in order to electrically connect the top circuits and the bottom circuits of the substrate.